


Drawing Circles

by ofamaranthlie



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Inspired by Music, Kink Meme, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofamaranthlie/pseuds/ofamaranthlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor becomes injured in battle, and Loki arrives to his aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Circles

Having spent countless years in battle, Thor rarely felt himself caught off-guard in the face of an opponent. Fighting had become as rhythmic and natural as breathing, and the hot pulse of adrenaline never became stale or unwanted as he squared off against foe after foe, conquering with an ease that should have been unfeasible.

But today, fighting alongside the other Avengers against a metal, bizarre beast from another world, Thor had to admit that he met his match.

Crouched in the middle of the dusty street, he ran a shaking hand across his mouth, smearing fresh blood across dirty skin as he eyed the robotic, canine-like creature through a curtain of damp hair. The creature was unlike anything he had fought or seen before - half-metal, half-flesh, moving with an otherworldly grace and ferocity as it tore its way through the small town on this sunny afternoon, sending its residents screaming and running for cover. The Black Widow, Iron Man and Captain of America did not seem to be fairing much better, based on the shouts and obscene sound of weapons against metal. The myriad of wounds the beast possessed from fire power and physical force barely slowed it down; in fact, it only seemed to incense it even more, ripping across the streets and slashing cars as if they were nothing more than pesky flies to be shooed away.

Twisting Mjolnir in his hand, Thor forced himself to his feet with great effort. Blood gratuitously poured from a wound in his leg (a token from one of the beast’s claws), making his head spin and his balance uneven. A frustrated growl broke from his throat, eyes hardening as he forced himself forward. The shaky movements sent more blood from his wound, and although a desperate voice in his mind screamed for him to stop and sit down, Thor wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ , give in to the survival instinct. A noble warrior did not sit idly by while his friends were in danger.

Just as he began to swing Mjolnir in preparation for flight, a hand clasped on his shoulder with a desperate sense of urgency, fingers twisting into his torn cape. Thor had just enough time to turn his head and see angry green eyes before they were both teleported away from the battlefield.

Thor staggered once he and his partner arrived at their destination, Mjolnir immediately raised to swipe at the other if greeted with hostile action. But upon seeing the full visage of the figure, his fingers grew slack, sending the hammer crashing to the floor, forgotten. Loki. His face seemed paler than ever, and Thor did not recall seeing those dark bags around his eyes at their last encounter, but it was _him_ , and he was _here_. 

Even in this poorly lit, unknown room, Thor could see rage burning in Loki’s eyes, his lips pursed tight in a seething fury. For a moment, the two brothers stared each other down, a heavy tension building in the short distance between the two. Perhaps it was the beginning of delirium setting in, but Thor swore he saw a glimpse of relief in Loki’s eyes. Thor blinked again, and the softer emotion had disappeared.

“Loki,” Thor rumbled, because what else was there to say? The last time he had seen his little brother, the two had been facing off on yet another battlefield, with Loki swearing that he would destroy Thor if it was the last thing he managed. Saving Thor from destruction by alien dog was a far cry from Loki’s previous death threats.

“What were you _thinking_ , you brainless fool?” Loki spat, each word like poison. Thor, who was too busy trying to grasp this change of events, simply gawked at Loki for a moment before turning to look at their current residence. The room was modest, with plain white walls and next to no decoration. In fact, given the dustiness of the floor and empty bookshelf, he would have assumed that this room was a part of a building that had been long since vacant. The only tell-tale sign of residency was the rumpled bed in the corner, its sheets askew.

“Where are we?” Thor asked, attention turning back to his brother. None of this felt real, not the room, not his brother standing there, staring him down without mercy. Maybe Thor really had succumbed to his wounds, and this was all a bizarre dream created by his ill mind.

Loki sighed, and the impatience in that breath was so _Loki_ that Thor began to doubt that this was a dream. “It doesn’t matter. Focus, Thor. What were you doing going after that thing like that? Did you honestly think you had a _chance_ , when you can barely even stand before me now?”

Loki’s venom should not have been surprising, as this was not the first (and certainly not the last) time that his brother admonished him over his alleged recklessness in battle. But in this situation, Thor figured that an ice knife to the gut would be more expected than a reprimand; as far as he knew, Loki’s interest in Thor’s well-being had long since vanished beneath a cloud of darkness.

Which is why Thor did not move any closer to Loki, one hand prepared to summon Mjolnir in case Loki decided to act on his previous threats. “Loki,” Thor started again, uttering his brother’s name with a precise slowness. “You don’t understand. I cannot stay here. My friends, they –"

“No, _you_ don’t understand, Thor,” Loki interjected, taking a step closer, and suddenly they’re close enough that Thor could see Loki’s eyes more clearly, and he found the raw emotion lacing his brother’s eyes to be dangerously beautiful. Loki’s hands clenched at his side as if trying to restrain himself from losing all control, but his heated voice betrayed his body language. “You always throw yourself in death’s way every chance you get, and for what? The satisfaction of knowing that you temporarily spared the mortals from their inevitable deaths? Basking in the glory of being the mighty and powerful Asgardian hero? You’re _pathetic_ , Thor, if you think that’s worth your rash behavior.”

By now, Loki’s body began shaking with each scathing word he threw at Thor’s face, and for a moment, all Thor wanted to do was close the gap between them and run his fingers across Loki’s face and hair to soothe him. But growing anger over this situation kept his actions in check, and instead he raised his voice to match his brother’s own frustrations. “What concern is it of yours? Was it not you, brother, who declared that you would see me dead at our next encounter?”

“I said that, yes,” Loki hissed, hands clenching again, though Thor thought he saw a crack form in Loki’s hardened mask. 

Usually so utterly composed, glimpses of Loki’s true emotions were hard to come by. Thor had to take advantage of the moment. “Then why did you save me if you wish me dead?”

Loki, typically so quick at comebacks, faltered for a brief moment, lips pursing again. Thor wanted to be patient, truly he did, but there was still an evil canine on the loose and time was of the essence. “Tell me now, brother, for I do not have the time for loitering,” he demanded, taking another step forward as if he could use intimidation to force the truth from Loki’s eternally lying lips. The movement sent sharp pain in his wounded leg, drawing a grunt from his throat as he steadied himself; so much for trying to appear strong and intimidating.

A heavy moment of silence settled between the two once more as they stared, a maelstrom of green and blue in frustrated uncertainty. Finally, Loki growled, all pent up anger and emotion and he stepped forward to close the distance even more, and Thor could nearly feel Loki’s ragged, desperate breaths on his face as the younger man nearly shouted, “You can’t die by them!”

If Thor had an expected answer in mind, it was not this heated confession. The statement proved to be enough for him to pause, gaze sweeping over Loki’s face with serious intent. Nothing on the trickster’s face would hint that he was lying. No, all pretenses had been dropped, leaving Loki looking more vulnerable than Thor could remember. That alone was a staggering thought. “Them? You know who sent that beast against the town? If you do, I’d like to know wh-"

“You’re missing the point!” Loki shouted again, sounding more frantic than ever. A slight pause, and then he added on in a voice much more hushed, “You’re not allowed to die by that creature, or any other creature or villain. I won’t allow it.”

If this situation had been any less pressing or bizarre, Thor might have found himself smiling. Loki sounded like an overprotective parent trying to control an out-of-control teenager. He might have smiled, but this admission had left Thor reeling. Loki…wanted to protect him? After all the times that Loki hassled the Avengers and tried to kill them, tried to kill him, he still wanted to protect him?

Thor risked a step forward, trying to cover his wince from a new round of pain. Loki had gone quiet, his body still trembling with silent rage – and was that a dash of fear in his brother’s eyes?

Thor’s tongue ran over his dried, bloody lips, uncertain of how to proceed. “Why?” His voice had gone just as hushed as Loki’s, and then they just stood there and stared again, trying to understand this new territory they just breached. A flutter of warmth flowed through Thor’s veins that he could not write off as adrenaline as he watched Loki’s brow shift in cautious thought, debating what to do next.

“Because you’re not theirs to take,” Loki admitted, voice trying to sound casual, but Thor could see through that now, could see through this whole situation, and his heart _wrenched_.

Lumbering forward on his injured leg, Thor lifted a calloused hand to brush against Loki’s pallid cheek in a gentle touch, which Loki turned away from. “Loki,” Thor murmured, gaze heavy upon Loki’s turned face.

An exasperated sigh and then those wild green eyes were on him again, frustrated but wanting. “Shut up, Thor, just shut up.”

And then Loki sprung forward, tangling thin fingers into Thor’s hair and pulling him down for a bruising kiss. The kiss tasted of salt and blood, but Thor couldn’t find himself caring as his arms immediately entwined around Loki’s slender frame, drawing their bodies together in an electrifying touch that prompted a wanting keen from Loki. 

They kissed like it was their last time to get their fill of each another, mouths hungrily moving against one another as fingers greedily splayed across hair, skin, clothing – anything, as long as they were touching one another. Loki’s tongue brushed against Thor’s lips, and when Thor permitted the entrance, Loki’s tongue eagerly swept every corner of Thor’s mouth in conquest, and Thor swallowed a moan that might not have been his own. His fingers curled onto Loki’s cheek to hold him closer, ignoring the fact that he more than likely smudged dirt onto the skin. Perhaps Loki noticed this, as he bit down upon Thor’s lips in punishment, which sent a delicious tingle straight down his body. That logical little voice in his mind reminded him that he didn’t have time for this, and that there was a crazed alien dog still wreaking havoc, but the voice became lost in a sea of sheer desire, and yeah, the other Avengers could probably handle the robot-dog, right?

Still entangled together, Thor tried to take a step back to lead Loki to the bed, but his injured leg seared in protest at the sudden movement, causing Thor to break way from the kiss with a choked groan. Loki placed a hand against Thor’s shoulder to steady him before leaning down to examine the wound. Before Thor could tell Loki to let the wound be, Loki’s fingers were prying the cloth aside to get a better look at the wound. With a hum, he placed one hand over Thor’s wound, and just as quickly as Thor felt a cold sensation brush against his skin, Loki was on his feet again, reaching in for another kiss. Confused, Thor pressed a hand against Loki’s chest, ignoring the impatient huff he received in return as he glanced down at his leg. Though still bloody, the injury no longer actively bled, and even the pain had greatly numbed.

Thor turned his attention back to Loki, who impatiently stared at him with hungry eyes, pupils blown in desire. “Why didn’t you do that earlier?” Thor asked, his voice rough.

“Be quiet,” Loki retorted, pushing Thor’s hand away and leaning up for another kiss, one that Thor did not deny him this time.

Without the hindrance of pain, Thor could fully appreciate the familiar, sweet taste of Loki, relishing the feeling of his brother’s tongue pushing past his lips again to claim his mouth for his own. Just when Thor thought he could no longer breathe, Loki broke the kiss and trailed his lips down Thor’s jaw and to his neck, feverishly mouthing the skin there as if he needed to touch it all as fast as possible. Thor exhaled a soft sound of pleasure as Loki’s tongue traced alongside Thor’s pulse, tangling a hand in golden hair to pull Thor’s head back just a fraction, exposing more of Thor’s skin for Loki’s mouth. 

“They can’t touch you,” Loki breathed against Thor’s neck, causing a slight shudder to run through his body. The gentle brushes of Loki’s tongue were replaced with teeth biting down on skin, leaving Thor gripping Loki’s hips with enough force to bruise. 

“They’ll see the mark,” Thor managed to murmur, and when did his voice get that fuzzy?

“Good,” Loki snarled, grazing his teeth against the reddened skin before sucking hard, smirking into Thor’s skin when hearing the slight sound Thor made in response.

The contact was dizzying, too much and not enough all at once. Thor wanted all that Loki would give, wanted to show his brother that Loki was his just as much as he was Loki’s. Hands roved across Loki’s back, feeling the lean muscle there before dipping down to cup his ass. He used his merciless grip to drag Loki closer, closer, until their crotches brushed and Loki moaned into Thor’s neck, fingers tightening in Thor’s hair. Even through the layers of clothing, Thor could feel Loki’s erection pressing against his own, and that was all the encouragement he needed to once again guide Loki to the bed. They stumbled all the way there, both eager to arrive at their destination but unwilling to separate themselves from one another.

Thor shifted forward in an attempt to lower Loki to the bed, but the trickster would not allow it. Instead, Loki grabbed onto Thor’s arms, pushing against him and twisting Thor to the side until the taller man collapsed onto the bed, Loki draping himself on top on Thor with a graceful ease. Loki tore into Thor’s clothing, and Thor found himself chuckling at the careless way that Loki disposed of the offending armor, caring little if he tore cloth or threw the armor far from the bed. But laughter caught in his throat as Loki’s fingers sprawled over Thor’s now bare chest, each stroke sending tendrils of desire through his veins like wildfire, and when Loki leaned down to kiss down Thor’s chest and swipe his tongue against his nipples, it was hard to make any sound at all. Each brush of Loki’s dexterous fingers and hot tongue became a possessive claim, as if he was etching his name and ownership into Thor’s skin.

The slow teasing grew to be too much, and Thor tugged a disgruntled Loki up until he could grasp the man’s hips grind their still clothed erections together, causing choked moans to spill from both their lips, their bodies trembling against one another in desire. 

“Brother,” Loki gasped, and the tinge of neediness in his voice caused Thor to growl and turn to his side, taking Loki with him.

Face to face, Thor cupped Loki’s face with one hand and pressed a deep kiss to his lips, all the while trailing his other hand to Loki’s crotch, rubbing and palming his erection. Loki groaned into Thor’s mouth as one of his hands went to work at Thor’s pants, trying to remove the offending article of clothing. Disrobing proved to be slightly difficult at this angle, but Thor always liked a challenge, and the keening sound that Loki made when he finally grasped his unclothed erection was worth it. Not to be outdone, Loki undid and pushed down Thor’s pants a moment later, gripping Thor’s cock almost to the point to where it was painful, and Thor could only groan in appreciation of the heat of Loki’s fist.

Their hands moved slowly at first over one another, re-testing waters they had almost since forgotten. But raw desire would not allow the pace to remain slow for long, and soon enough they began to build up a frenzied rhythm that left both panting, pleasure enveloping them. Loki’s free hand scrambled against Thor’s shoulder and back, nails digging into the skin to physically mark the waves of pleasure that coursed over his body. The scratches only encouraged Thor more, his other arm wrapping around Loki as he increased the pace, leaving Loki unabashedly moaning, head titled and back arching into the touch. 

The sight of Loki so far gone in pleasure was unbelievably erotic, and Thor wanted to drag this moment out as long as possible, but everything about this frenzied moment – the feel of Loki’s hand working Thor’s slick cock, the breathy encouragements Loki mindlessly uttered in a wicked mantra of pleasure, the heated touch of skin on skin – was too overpowering to last for long. Unable to slow, Thor continued with the quick pace he set out, fingers curving around the head of Loki’s cock while his other hand kneaded the muscle of Loki’s back.

“Thor, yes, like that,” Loki moaned, bucking into Thor’s grasp and digging his nails even deeper into Thor’s back. A few more jerks and Loki was over the edge, groaning as he spilled against Thor’s hand.

Thor was close, so fucking close to following Loki into oblivion, but then Loki halted his movements, tightly gripping Thor’s cock to deny the orgasm. Thor groaned in frustration, and it was his turn to dig his fingers in Loki’s back, a silent demand for this change. But Loki only leveled a serious, if not slightly hazy, stare into Thor’s eyes as he struggled to catch his breath.

“No one else can kill you,” Loki murmured, running his thumb over the leaking slit of Thor’s cock. “And no one else can touch you like this.”

Thor could not tell if that was a demand, a request, or a fact, but he nodded all the same, accepting Loki’s words. And Loki smiled, beautiful, dark, and possessive, and proceeded to jerk Thor at an agonizingly intense pace until Thor came so hard that everything went black for one tantalizing moment.

As Thor lay still to catch his breath, Loki picked up a spare, dusty blanket from the edge of the bed to wipe themselves off with before tossing it haphazardly across the room.

“You’re bleeding again,” Loki remarked as he collapsed next to Thor on the bed, idly picking some fuzz out of Thor’s hair in an utmost casual manner.

Thor grunted, rolling his shoulder in a shrug. “I think my back is, too.”

Loki smiled again, eyes gleaming with smug satisfaction. “Now you won’t forget.”

Though Loki did not elaborate, Thor knew what he wanted to say. Now you won’t forget to whom you belong to. Thor just smiled too, brushing locks of sweaty hair out of Loki’s face. “Never, brother.”

\------

Much later, Loki teleported Thor back to the Avengers’ base (remaining invisible, lest the others wonder why Thor returned with him). The group had many questions, naturally, ranging from if he was okay to where the hell he went.

Tony Stark, ever the sexually attuned man, asked about the suspicious mark on Thor’s neck.

Thor only laughed, and when he rubbed his (scratched up) back with a shrug of his shoulders, he could not help but to smile.


End file.
